Saving Embrace
by Amledo
Summary: I've only been working on this one for an age. Logan/Prince King . Yup me and my incestual ways are back. It's ten years since Albion escaped doom by the skin of its teeth, and Logan has been trying for at least that long to keep his secret.


(A/N: Well, I don't know when this is going to get posted, and I will note that I didn't think I'd be back in the fandom so soon, here I am! Logan/Prince (or King if you so choose). So yes it is yaoi and incest and a bit more…graphic for my part I was blushing…and yet I don't care, I do not care. I don't own Fable 3 and I never will. On with the show!)

Saving Embrace

Logan breathed deeply of the scent that surrounded him, his eyes dropping closed as a blissful expression took over his face. He ran his fingers slowly and softly through the soft hair that they were buried in and kept his nose pressed to that hot scalp. While he allowed himself the pleasure of the flesh under his other hand, he knew that it would not last, that the embrace had to end. The King pulled back slightly, his clear, gentle eyes meeting Logan's timidly and a smile playing over pale lips almost stole his heart.

Of the pair, Logan was the least drunk, his mind clear enough to know that embracing his brother, nose buried in his hair and hand sliding up his lower back was wrong. The King might not be able to remember it in the morning, but Logan wouldn't risk it. If somehow he had gone too far, if his brother were to remember, then the forgiveness he had received over a decade before would be for nothing. He would be dead even though he was still alive.

"Dear brother, I think it for the best if you went to bed," Logan breathed, his body fighting the temptation to kiss that soft flesh, to claim those beautiful lips. But the King was smiling broadly; in his drunken state it seemed that he very clearly shared his brother's affections.

Logan said nothing, his body reacting to the attempts his brother made to bring them closer. However, he knew not to push his luck and simply bundled his brother into the blankets of his bed. Only gentle begging got him to lie down, fully clothed, beside his fully clothed and blanket wrapped brother to sleep for the night. There would be nothing strange about the decision in the morning; it wasn't like it could imply anything.

Both fell asleep that night, under the effects of the wine they had consumed.

When morning came, Logan woke to the sensation of his brother's body curling against his own. He cracked an eye and saw that the King was wide awake, embracing his torso and smiling softly. Unable to resist, Logan shifted his arms to return the hug.

"Good morning Logan," the King breathed gently and placed his head on his older brother's shoulder. Logan was confused but reveled in the sweet sensation of the touch, not knowing when he would get it again.

"Morning, "Logan's reply was calm but he limited himself to the one word lest his voice break and give him away.

"You stayed…and you didn't…"

"Of course I stayed. And I didn't what?" the former King was frightened by the implications but did his best not to let it show on his face.

"I came on to you. You didn't hit me or run away…and you stayed with me," the King stuttered and Logan groaned at that admission, his brother had been lucid. Before he understood what he was doing he had gripped the younger man by the back of his neck and was pulling him in for a powerful kiss. It was apparently the exact result that the King had been looking for and those beautiful lips responded whole-heartedly to his advance.

"I didn't want you when you were drunk, I wanted you like this…I could never truly deny you brother," Logan admitted with a small gasp as the King unashamedly tore his shirt open. It wasn't a favorite shirt and Logan did not mourn its loss, but he couldn't help the feeling that course through him, the desire that made his body ache for his brother.

"By Avo, Logan, I've been waiting so long," the King breathed and once they were both shirtless, pressed their bare chests together. Their hands meshed together and were buried in the soft purple blankets covering the King's over-large four-poster bed. With morning light spilling in through the grand windows so common in the castle there was almost no doubt in Logan's mind that he was experiencing a dream. Even as his brother pressed him back into the large plush pillows and straddled his waist, Logan couldn't help but moan and lament the fact that he would have to wake up.

"You have no idea," came the reply that Logan had been waiting much of his adult life to give. He was 36 years old, his brother 32 and both of them had been growing closer and closer all those years. It never occurred to Logan that the unhealthy obsession that he had with his little brother would be reciprocated, and he didn't want to believe anything else at the moment.

Above him, his younger brother was demanding, claiming the former King's lips with passion and ferocity. It was hardly a surprise that he could feel Andrew's arousal, after all, his was nearly unbearable and it was his dream after all. Before long, King and former King alike were fully unclothed and twined around one another in a desperate quest to express all that they had never had words for in their younger years.

It only occurred to Logan that what he was experiencing was not a dream when he felt the sharp sting of his brother inside of him. Though it washed away into unimaginable pleasure, culminating in their joint release, he knew undeniably that it was no longer fantasy. And as they lie together, Logan could not help but cling to his brother, his lover, a smile playing over his lips that he was sure couldn't be removed by any circumstance.

"Andrew…I love you," Logan breathed the words with conviction as they basked together in the warm sunlight spilling over the bed. The former King had wrapped himself about his younger brother in a need to touch every bit of the man that he could reach.

"And I love you, my dearest Logan, always and forever," Andrew replied, kissing his brother's palm softly, and allowing his frame to release any tension that it held on to. He and Logan were together at last, and more than a decade of avoidance and dancing around the subject was at an end. Neither of them would give up what they had together, and with Andrew as King, no one would dare try to make them.

(A/N: Well, there it is. It has been ages since I started this, but I remembered exactly where I wanted to go with it. I hope that you like it, and I would love to hear what you think. Except if you are going to flail your arms and whine at me because of the subject matter. I warned you.)


End file.
